Power Ranger Punks
Power Ranger Punks is the twelfth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Kimberly and Billy go bad after Baboo slips a punk potion into the Rangers' drinks. The Rangers have to come up with an antidote to save their friends and get things back to normal. Meanwhile, the absence of two Rangers has prompted Rita Repulsa to create the Terror Toad to finish off the other three. Plot The group is playing volleyball outdoors when the Putties appear. Baboo has concocted a potion that he drops in the Rangers' drinks while the Putties act as a diversion. After a brief battle, the Putties disappear and Kimberly and Billy drink the tainted drinks. Feeling the effects, they angrily knock the other drinks off the table before Zack, Trini and Jason can have theirs. Billy and Kimberly snap at the others and leave. Rita Repulsa orders Finster to make her a monster and the Terror Toad is chosen. Finster refers to the monster as large, hungry and quite mean. At school the next day, Kim and Billy show up dressed differently. They blow off their peers and Billy threatens Bulk while Kimberly flirts with Skull. Zordon and Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center. The two affected Rangers are sealed away from the other three. Zordon explains what has happened to Billy and Kimberly and that, to create an antidote, they need to find the magical Singing Squash; a rare root that can only be found in another dimension. A very hungry Terror Toad hits Earth so the remaining Rangers go to deal with him. The Rangers have trouble with the Terror Toad as none of their attacks seem to have any effect on him. Using its horn, the Terror Toad transforms Trini into an energy sphere and devours her after which an image of her helmet appears on his belly. Still hungry, the toad continues to battle Jason and Zack. Back in the Command Center, Alpha has to get the Singing Squash on his own. In another dimension, Alpha fends off some Putties before getting the root. Back in Angel Grove, The Terror Toad eats Zack as well, leaving Jason to fight the Terror Toad alone. Meanwhile, Alpha is able to cure Kimberly and Billy with the antidote. Zordon explains that they must cut off the Terror Toad's horn and attack its weak point below its neck. They morph and join Jason, and Billy and Kimberly cut off the monster's horn. The Terror Toad then uses his tongue to ensnare and eat Jason. As the monster swallows, Kim spots his weak point. Terror Toad then eats Billy and Kimberly is pushed aside by Baboo. The Terror Toad is about to eat Kimberly but she shoots Terror Toad's throat with arrows and the other four Rangers are freed from the Terror Toad's belly. The Rangers launch a final assault and Kimberly destroys the Terror Toad by shooting an arrow straight into his mouth. Baboo runs away and Rita gets yet another headache. Trini and Kimberly are playing volleyball at the Youth Center when Bulk and Skull show up and tell Kimberly to make good on her promise to take Skull out on a date. After she refuses, they challenge the gang to an impromptu volleyball game at the Youth Center but end up getting caught in the net together. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Jun Tatara as Zordon (human form) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Terror Toad (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) Notes *The flashback footage of the Singing Squash shows Mysterious Wizard Barza, the Rangers' mentor in the original Japanese series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *This episode marked the second time, after "Big Sisters" that the main plot of a Super Sentai episode was also used in Power Rangers outside of mere footage requirements (in this case, the plot being the Blue and Pink Rangers being turned into punks with the only cure being a rare herb). *This episode would be mentioned again by Kimberly in "Island of Illusion". *The flashback footage of Billy being swallowed up by the Terror Toad was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". *This episode takes place before the appearance of Tommy Oliver however its Zyuranger counterpart takes place after Burai joins the team. *The Power Bow’s arrows are apparently self-guided as they are able to swerve around trees to reach their target. *This episode marks the only time Baboo takes on a Ranger directly, stopping Kimberly from destroying Terror Toad and then being ready to help him finish her off. *According to David Yost (Billy) this is one of his three favorite episodes of the series (along with Food Fight and Switching Places). Errors *It appeared that Alpha teleported the Rangers right out of the hallway at school without any warning. *Alpha strangely didn't respond to Billy and Kimberly's questions about what had happened to them after they'd been cured. *Zordon told Billy and Kimberly about Terror Toad's weak spot but for some reason hadn't given this information to Jason, Zack and Trini earlier. *Billy, while under Rita's spell, referred to Zordon as a green head when he is clearly blue (this is due to Zordon having originally planned to be a green head like Zoltar in the unaired pilot.) *The “dimensional gap” where Alpha finds the plant appears to consist mainly of plastic sheeting on the ground. *As the Rangers pose after Terror Toad is destroyed, “ZyuRanger” can clearly be seen written on the Power Bow. *After Alpha teleports out of the Command Center a wide angle shows Billy and Kimberly in the cage and a leg of a person sitting on a ladder is seen in the shot. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1